The present invention relates to a device for removing and inserting an ozone filter from and into an electrophotographic apparatus, and more particularly to an improved removing or inserting device that easily removes or inserts a filter holder provided with an ozone filter from and into a frame member of the main body of the electrophotographic apparatus.
Contemporary electrophotography printing devices produce ozone during operation that is generally recognized to be harmful to the human body. An ozone filter is used to reduce the density of ozone to a level below a stable reference level. To do so however, the ozone filter must be changed after having been used for a prescribed time period. When being changed, the ozone filter is contaminated with dust particles. Accordingly, if the ozone filter is touched by human hands, the hands will become contaminated with particles from the filter and also with other dust.
There are Several types of ozone removing apparatus described in the art. None however, have the advantage of allowing filter replacement without contamination of the user's hands. One such apparatus provided by the Ozone Removing Device issued to Y. Kodama shows an ozone removing device that uses a container holding a quantity of an ozone removing agent with a filter attached to the mouth of the container. In this embodiment, removal of the filter without contact is virtually impossible.
A more recent effort is the Ozone Filter Unit For An Electrophotographic Apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,893 by Y. Horii; this reference shows a filter case with a pivoting filter holding frame into which an ozone filter element is inserted. Although the ozone filter element is provided with a grippable lug for insertion and removal, the lug is in close proximity with the actual filter portion such that removal of the filter element without contamination of the human machine operator is difficult.